There Are No Words For This
by DarrenShanIsMine
Summary: I love you all! Updated... Chapter 6 up! Happy Holidays!
1. Chapter 1

**hello peoples! this is my new story. THIS IS NOT GOING TO BE RANDOM. I REPEAT, NOT. RANDOM. so if you don't like it too bad for you.**

Sabrina was in a death trap.

The family car.

And she was bored.

Puck, also bored, said "Hey, Grimm, why'd you come here and bother us with your presence?"

"Shut up, butface," Sabrina replied.

"You suck," Puck said, not being able to think of anything else.

"What the –" Sabrina said, but was cut off by Uncle Jake swerving the car. There was a loud thump! On the car.

"The Hand! It's attacking!" he cried. There was another swerve and more thumping, and then eerie silence with no attack.

Then Puck said something so hurtful that it caused Sabrina to shut up, for once.

"Grimm, I hate you! You're burning my eyes with every glance I take of you. I hate you," Puck repeated. But what poor Sabrina didn't know is that Puck was just trying to cover up his secret crush on her.

Sabrina, her eyes burning with tears, set her head against the cool glass of the car.

The car was silent for a while.

And then "Grimm, I wish you were dead!" Again, secret crush, blah blah blah...

What? This wasn't like Puck. All he usually said was stuff like she was ugly and all that jazz. Silent tears of anguish slithered down her cheeks.

Granny Relda, sensing the Sabrina's heartache, said "PUCK SHUT UP!!!!!!!"

Puck whined but he did as he was told.

And then the next moments came in such a blur it was hard to comprehend.

There was Uncle Jake swerving and then more thumping noises. Glass shattered and then Uncle Jake cried "_They're landing on the roof of the car!"_

Sabrina wanted to scream but it was like there was something caught in her throat. She could her Puck shouting "OLD LADY LET ME OUT OF THE CAR! I WILL PROTECT YOU!!!"

"No, Puck, you'll get hurt!" Granny cried.

More glass shattered and then, to everybody's horror, the car rolled off the road and skidded upside down four times. Sabrina felt the glass pierce her skin and suddenly she felt as if she were flying, flying through the air and then she felt herself landing on something cool and hard and then there was a painful scream that she recognized to be her own before she blacked out.


	2. the wreckage

**hello peoples! thx 4 all the awesome reviews. i thot you'd be an angry mob in front of my house. **

Sabrina was still in the car, in a way. Since the car was upside down and she was in the front seat, her head and arms dangled over the roof of the car. She was totally out of it. Her face was sticky and red with blood.

Puck was still in the car. He heard voices.

_Oh my gosh! That car is totally flipped upside down!_

_IT"S THE GRIMM"S CAR!! BILLY, DO SOMETHING!_

_Snow, they're all dead! Relda probably--_

_FIRE!!!_

Suddenly puck felt strong arms lift him out of the car. Suddenly puck was able to comprehend everything around him. The air smelled of smoke and gasoline. He looked at the car. Flames were licking up the sides and smoke was billowing out of the roof. Puck looked at his savior.

Prince Charming. EWWW!!!

"That girl, she's still in there--" he started to say, but was drowned out by a defeaning roar.

The car had exploded.

And then it was almost too much for Puck to understand, as Sabrina had still been inside.

"Sh-she's gone. I-I killed her," puck started to say, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"No, Puck, it wasn't your fault--" Relda tried to say a comforting word, but it was kind of slurred, as tears were welling out of her eyes.

"I TOLD HER THAT I HATED HER! THAT I WISHED SHE WERE DEAD!!" puck yelled. "It's all my fault! I never told her that I loved her." Puck's eyes were red.

Daphne and UJ crawled over to them, and they formed a huddle and started crying. "We will get them, we sure will," Uncle Jake said through tears. "They won't live this down."

* * *

"So," said Puck, trying to be as casual as possible. "How long do people survive with bad burns? Very bad burns?"

"She's gone, Puck," UJ said. "The dentist mailed us the x-rays." Uncle Jake looked pale.

Denists? What did they have to do with this?

UJ, seeing the confusion, said "when people have very bad car accidents, they are identified by their x-rays of their teeth. They don't usually burn."

"Oh," said Puck. It was all he could ever say, it seemed like. He choked back tears for what seemed like the millionth time.

Inside the living room, Granny Relda was discussing the funeral on the phone.

"Don't you say that! I was her granny! and she will have a funeral in that private section by the garden!" She yelled into the phone. she seemed more ajetated than before. She also picked up an un granny like habit of saying "DUH!"

"WELL, FINE!!! I WILL HAVE HER--"

"THANK you. That's more like it." Granny hung up the phone.

"Where's it gonna be?" Daphne whispered.

"Ferryport Landing Cemetary. Tomorrow," she replied sadly.

* * *

**hi!! did you like it? i think you will. i have some big ideas! It's going to be SO sad. I started literally crying when i thought of this one idea. i came up with it in math class. seems like me and grimm gal only cme up w/ ideas in math class. Better than finding the square root of 243845u9745187354918774987!**


	3. Poor Sabrina and Puck

**HA haha. everybody wondered why i killed off sabrina, but for some reason elligoat loved it....well anyways you're all saying "WHY DID YOU KILL HER OFF YOU FREAK?!!" so, i have an answer.**

**she's not dead.**

**HA HA HA. you all thought she was dead....anyhoo i need to get back to typing my story.**

Sabrina was in a very strange room. It looked like Prince Charming's mansion, in fact. So Sabrina got up and decicded to look at her face in the mirror on the wall next to the shelf. She knew that she would probably cringe once everybody saw her.

The accident had been bad. Very bad, so at first Sabrina chickened out. She couldn't look at the mirror.

But then she did, and gasped at what she saw.

She had only a few scars, her hair wasn't matted with blood, her arm wasn't broken, and she looked like she just got out of the recovery room. She touched her face, just to make sure it was her.

It was.

How can this be? Sabrina wondered. Didn't the car blow up? Didn't she...die? What had happened to Puck, or Daphne, or Granny or UJ or even Canis, who for some reason sat sandwiched in between UJ and Sabrina and Granny in the front seat of the car.

"Well," she thought aloud to herself, "maybe Prince Charming did rescue me."

"So I see that you are awake!" shouted a voice from behind her. "Did you see what you did to my suit? DID YOU? Now it's covered in soot and burns!"

Prince Charming!

"hey Billy," Sabrina said, trying to act casual.

"You've had a near death experience and this is how you react? I expect you to be traumatized and you say 'hey Billy?' You know, I never could understand you Grimms," he said, with a look of impatience on his face.

"Gee! You know, you're being really complainy right now. But I think it's nice you saved me, but I have to go to my family and tell them I'm OK. Well, see you!" Sabrina replied, making a beeling toward the door. Prince Charming grabbed the back of her coat.

"YOU CAN'T LEAVE!" he cried. "YOU WILL HAUNT EVERYONE!" Prince Charming screamed.

"You know, you are a strange little man. But I have to go now."

"No! Do you know where your family is? At your funeral!" Prince Charming cried. "They think you're dead!"

Suddenly a wave of emotions swept through Sabrina. A flood of memories accompanied it.

_"Fire!"_

_Sabrina felt Prince Charming take her out of the car. She mumbled "why are you helping me?" but she was too weak to pay attention to the answer. _

_Soon they reached some bushes and Prince Charming told her not to make a peep._

_He said,"that girl, she's still in there--" but was cut off by the car exploding. She could hear Daphne's screams and Puck's wails, but then the blackness took her under._

"Why did you help me?" was all Sabrina could say.

"Sabrina, you see...you're the strongest and toughest Grimm. When they fight, you always win. The reason why the Hand was attacking your car is because they were trying to get to you. So, to keep them from killing your family, I had to fake your death as soon as I saw the upside down car. When I was pretending to be in the Hand, I heard that you were the strongest. I knew that you were in the most danger....so...." Prince Charming trailed off.

"I-it's okay," was all Sabrina could manage to get out of her mouth. But then:"why did you do it? My family is mourning over me and I'm not even dead!"

"Jeez, I did this for your safety. Surprisingly, I am on the same side as you, you know."

"And I poured some magic dust on you. You can hide or show yourself to anyone. I prefer you hide."

Sabrina was boiling with anger.

"And I made fake X-rays."

* * *

Puck stared down at the casket.

In there had been his life, his soul...And now it was gone. All because of him.

The Trickster King actually cared about someone! He thought to himself.

He had to leave this town. Soon. But he had a presentation to make.

He stepped up on the podiom where the priest was gesturing to him. He took a deep breath and began--

"Sabrina was an angel. She was the toughest Grimm, a sweetheart, and a good person to everyone. She and I were always fighting, though, and I never got an opportunity to say the truth about her, the one that was nagging at the back of my mind...always. If I hurt her, I sulked about it for a while. You may have thought the Trickster King was rude and didn't care about anyone, but he did. And Sabrina was always a bit more than a sister to me." Puck realied tears were streaming down his face. Breaths came in short puffs because he was weeping so hard.

All because of her.

Puck set down a few things of Sabrina's on the casket.

First, it was a family picture including Canis and Puck.

Then, it was of her wallet.

Finally, it was a bunch of beautiful, fresh roses that the family had picked that morning.

Puck could picture Sabrina in his mind one last time.

"Hey, stink bag, hope you come soon," she said.

"I will."

She punched him playfully in the chest.

"Take good care of Daphne for me, and don't give Elvis sausage, and give Granny and Uncle Jake a big hug," she said.

She and Puck hugged and sat down on the couch. Then, a tiny whisper, came "I love you."

And then she was gone.

Reality came rushing back to him, and he got off the podium and ran home. He couldn't be here.

Granny caught his eye and gave an understanding nod.

He started to cry tears of despair, longing, and mourning.

But no one noticed the girl with long blonde hair in black....

* * *

**so did you like it? i did. i think. so...**

**viva! this was a sad chapter. I don't care what you think. Just no flames. they give me the heebie jeebies.**

**just suggestions, they're better, ok?**

**love,**

**grimmgirl/'rin/ olive**

**ps elligoat my name isn't actually erin. it's just i like that name so much that i think of it sometimes that it is. whoops! just call me 'rin, instead. Olive and grimmgirl are way too long.**


	4. The Murder Victim

**hi. hi. hi. OMG. DO YOU WANNA KNOW WHAT I JUST FOUND OUT??!!!**

**RED DY 40# IS MADE...OUT...OF...THE...INSIDE...OF...RED BEATLES!!!!**

**THAT'S WHY CHERRY COKE, KOOL-AID, RED M&N'S, AND A WHOLE BUNCH OF OTHER RED THINGS PUT YOU ON A SUGAR RUSH.**

**THAT'S DISGUSTING YOU EAT THE INSIDE OF BUGS AND DON'T EVEN KNOW!!! EWWWWW!!!**

**OK.. well.. this is just another chapter (sigh)**

**disclaimer: If I owned the Sisters Grimm, I wouldn't be here right now. And the series would be finished. Yeah.**

**

* * *

**

Eilish Adrianna Reilly knelt in front of her parent's graves.

Wasn't it ironic, she thought to herself, that they had been swimming with dolphins in Hawaii and they drowned at the same time?

She hung her head. This wasn't fair. But then, life wasn't fair. If only they had gone in July instead of August...

Eilish's bright red hair hung over her green eyes, so she couldn't see anything but red. She couldn't see her stupid caseworker, Mr. Johnson, and she couldn't see the beautiful red flowers she picked up, and best of all, she couldn't see her parent's graves.

That was stupid. She peeled her bangs out of her once-bright eyes and stared down at her shoes.

Mr. Johnson actually felt some sympathy, she could tell, especially when he tried to hand her his only umbrella to shield her from the rain. She shook her head and went to give her flowers to her parents.

They fell apart in the rain.

Mr. Johnson shook his head, as if disapprovingly, then said in his heavy Austrian accent, "Let's go, Eilish. We must get back to the orphanage."

Eilish shook her head.

"Eilish, please..." Mr. Johnson trailed off.

Eilish shook her head again. She hadn't spoke since her parents died.

"Fine then, young lady, but I'm going. You're going to miss out on a nice warm car ride home. You don't have to walk two miles in the rain. But if I come back and find out you're not at the orphanage, then so help me I'll--"

"Mr. Johnson, you may go without me."

Mr. Johnson looked startled that she had spoken. "OK. Sure. But go home very soon." And at that, he walked back to his red Chevvy and climbed inside.

Eilish started to think about her new home. The kids there called her 'Eyelash.' Her name was Eilish. Ay-lish. Not Eyelash. Her parent would never allow that.

Suddenly, her cellphone rang. Her ringtone was to 'My Immortal', because it was so sad and it reminded her of her mood.

"Hello?" she asked, not sure who would bother to call her. "Mr. Johnson?"

There was nothing but crackles at the end of the line.

"Hello?" she asked again, timidly.

_"One minute,"_ a gravelly voice said, and then she heard the phone hang up.

Now Eilish was scared. Who was this? Some prank?

She allowed to think of her orphanage again. But her focus was soon disruppted by a flash of lightning, illuminating a bush. And, to her horror, a man stepped out. He had a huge scar on his right cheek and he was wearing all black. He limped as he walked over to her. Another strike of lightning lit up half his face, making the shadows look bolder on the other half.

Eilish screamed and raced to the entrance of the graveyard, knocking into the heavy iron-wrought gates. Her head throbbed. But she was sure with the limp the man wouldn't get far.

But, of course, the man traveled faster than she thought. Every time she tried to get up her hurt head, now with a lump the size of a goose egg, forced her to kneel the pain was so great.

The man brought out a knife, and slid it toward her throat.

Eilish screamed for mercy, telling him he could have her money, doing anything for him. She pleaded for her life. The man only cackled evilly.

But the heartless man brought the knife down on her throat, and Eilish's blood sprayed crimson all over the cement. She clutched at the severed scraps of skin, in a fruitless attempt to bring the artery back together, and she fell face-first on the sidewalk.

The man looked down at her, almost feeling pity, but then he wiped his blade on her coat and strolled out of the iron gates.

* * *

**THE GRIMM HOUSEHOLD**

Granny Relda picked up the phone.

"Yes? Uh-huh. Uh-huh. OK. Bye." She hung up only in a matter of seconds. Her voice sounded irritated and she talked faster, as if to get the conversation over and done with quicker.

"Lieblings?" She asked, looking at Puck and Daphne. "We have to do something to get your minds distracted. We have a case to solve."

* * *

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? REVIEW.**


	5. Silver Ring

**So bored... am dying of boredom... reviews were the only thing that kept me alive... Remember, this takes place between books six and seven.**

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sabrina walked around Charming's mansion, bored out of her mind. There was nothing to do. She couldn't go outside and play with the other kids, she was supposed to be dead. She couldn't go to school. Surprisingly, she would give anything to go to school. There were hardly any TVs in the house-- the only one was in Charming's room-- and all the books were in this dusty old library that gave her the creeps.

So she decided she'd explore.

Sabrina trudged up the halls, pretending that she was an explorer in the Amazon jungle. Normally, she would've thought this was stupid-- she was twelve, after all-- but desperate times called for desperate measures.

"_And here we have the big baboon, the one that steals children, fakes their death, and takes them home so that they can die of boredom!"_ Sabrina was crawling into one of the parlors, and Charming was taking a nap on the couch. Charming cracked open one eye to see what the commotion was about.

Sabrina gasped. "He's alive!" she cried, and burst into a fit of giggles.

"What are you doing?" Charming grumbled grouchily.

"Exploring."

"_Exploring!?_ That's extremely childish, Sabrina."

Sabrina blushed. "Well, there was nothing else to do."

"Go and play with your dollies or something."

"I don't have any dollies. I'm twelve, and besides, you don't have any dolls, do you?" Sabrina asked.

"Not that I know of. Just go bother somebody else."

"Ugh! Fine." Sabrina got to her feet and walked out of the room, wondering how her family was doing.

She walked around the halls, going in every room she could find, pretending some Aztec tribe was there, waiting for her, and then they'd become cannibalistic and she'd have to run out of the room, screaming, pretending that they were after her so they could cook her and eat her for dinner.

"This game could be better," Sabrina mumbled to herself. "Why don't I go walk around to weirder rooms?"

So then she walked down another hallway. But this one was different. The air seemed to be colder and mustier, and it seemed like no one had been in there for centuries. The rooms were dusty and had strange items in them, like an African trible mask or a spear with dried and crusty blood gone brown with age.

It was perfect for her games, but she couldn't get over the feeling someone was watching her.

Suddenly, she heard footsteps behind her and the floor started to groan.

_Creak, creak, creak._

"Hello? Who's there?" Sabrina asked nervously.

The footsteps were getting closer. Sabrina was frozen in fear.

_Creak, creak, creak._

Suddenly, she felt a cold hand on her shoulder.

Sabrina whirled around and punched her attacker.

"Ow!" Prince Charming wailed, nursing his bloody nose. "For a human, you have a strong fist and right arm."

"Well, sorry, I thought you were someone else," Sabrina mumbled.

"And you should. Scarlet Hand members come in here all the time, trying to get me to come to another one of their bloody meetings." Charming sighed. "So that's why I came to find you. In case you're ever in trouble, twist this ring. Or break it. Do something. I don't know."

Charming pulled out a silver ring with a green gem on it. It was all fake, you could tell from looking at it, but still. Was it magic?

"Is it magic?"

"Well. Yes. But only when you twist it or break it or something. If you're ever in trouble you must do something to it."

"But why me? Why are you protecting me? Shouldn't you just throw me out on the streets?"

"Well, I would. But you, Sabrina, are our only hope."

* * *

Puck stared down at the murder site.

_Poor girl,_ he thought. She had been murdered on the sidewalk in a graveyard. A red handprint lay on her thigh-- the mark of the Scarlet Hand. Her throat had been slit open. She had bright red hair and green eyes, and was wearing all black. She had a cellphone in her hand, and her eyes were wide open, bloodshot and dull.

Normally, he would be disgusted, but his grief numbed the pain.

Granny Relda had been taking pictures, but now she was talking to a police officer, trying to convince him to let them take on the case alone. Daphne and Elvis were home with Briar and Jake. Mr. Canis was meditating on the roof of the car.

Suddenly, the dead girl's cellphone rang.

Since it was covered in blood, they had expected it not to be working. But now it was ringing. It had the tune to some song Puck had never heard of.

With trembling fingers, Puck ripped it from the dead girl's bloody hand and answered it.

"Hello?" he said nervously.

"_Hello. I do not expect you to be Eilish, because she is dead. I don't know who you are. I do know, however, that you are in a cemetary with an old woman and a police officer. I want you to give this cellphone to the old woman."_

Who was Eilish? What did this guy want with Granny Relda? "What if she's not there?" Puck answered.

_"She's there. I can see her."_

Puck dropped the cellphone and whirled around, looking for someone on the Ferryport Landing skyline that could be watching them, peering in the apartments.

Puck picked back up the cellphone, making sure it was not broken, and placed it to his ear once again.

_"You dropped the cellphone, you clumsy boy."_

Puck's breathing caught in his throat and his heart beat faster and faster. "Who are you, and why did you kill the dead girl."

_"I am an Everafter, much like yourself. If you do not give this cellphone to the old woman-- what's her name, Relda Grimm-- then I will track you down and come into your house in the middle of the night and slit you and your family's throats and bury your dog alive. Got it?"_

"G-got it," Puck whispered.

_"One more thing before you give it to Relda."_

"What?" Puck breathed.

_"Your girlfriend isn't dead."_

_

* * *

_

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! A CLIFFY!! SUCKS TO BE YOU DOESN'T IT!!!!?????? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Oh my gosh!! Is this me, finally updating?? Is this truly grimmgirl?? Well, actually, I changed my name... so don't be fooled... but yeah!!! OMG!!! It's your guy's Christmas present for giving me 64 reviews!! I thank you!!  
*Bows*  
Disclaimer: This all goes to the master MB... bow to him.**

**

* * *

**

Today, it was Christmas.

Normally Sabrina Grimm would be celebrating with her family, and passing out Christmas presents, and having a steaming mug of hot cocoa, with Cool Whip and marshmallows, just the way she liked it.

Not this year.

All Sabrina really did was sit there and watch Christmas specials on Charming's TV. Sabrina really hadn't realized how long How the Grinch Stole Christmas really was.

Or maybe, it was because she was bored and missed her family.

She looked at Charming. Over the past few weeks, she had realized that he was really a lazy bum. All he did was sit there on the couch all day and read or take a nap. Gosh, he was _so_ boring. For a prince, he had a lesser activity going on in his life than in a hobo's. He didn't even trim his hair or his beard, which covered up most of his face. Now he was hardly recognizable. He looked like he did when Sabrina and Daphne had traveled to the future.

_Daphne..._

Sabrina held back a tear. She wouldn't cry. She wouldn't cry. She wouldn't cry.

She. Would. Not. Cry.

Sabrina allowed herself to think of Puck.

Gosh, he was annoying. He was always teasing her. One time, he had made _real_ food--but ate it all himself. Sabrina had yelled at him for being a jerk, and that now she would kill him. She didn't, of course. And then another time, Puck had somehow had his minions put some sort of spell in Sabrina's water, and then all her clothes were two small for two weeks. Sabrina had been so angry that she hadn't even had the strength to talk to Puck.

Puck.

PuckPuckPuckPuckPuckPuckPuck...

What the heck was wrong with her? She couldn't stop thinking about _Puck, _of all people!!

He was ugly! A-and dumb! And all he did all day was ruin Sabrina's life!

Sabrina sat back on the couch, satisfied. She would _so_ not let herself begin to actually _like_ Puck--even as a friend.

***

Sabrina walked back around the place where she had gotten the ring from Prince Charming, the creepy part of the mansion.

She heard shuffling behind her.

"Charming!" she called out. "If you're trying to scare me, then it's not working!"

The shuffling stopped, and then eerie silence resumed.

But then she heard a _click-click-click-click-drip-drip-drip-drip_.

Sabrina whirled around to face her attacker.

A--_a troll?!_

It was an ugly green color, and it was scaly and it had red eyes and...

It was the first thing that truly scared her in a long time.

The first thought that ran through her head was, What the heck is a troll doing in Prince Charming's mansion? But then she thought, I should really run.

And so she did that.

While she ran, Sabrina spotted a closet at the very end of the long hall. She reasoned she should hide in there.

Sabrina whipped her head over her shoulder while she dashed, her long blonde hair smacking her in the face.

_The troll was following her!!_

"Here, here, child..." the troll taunted.

"Back off, you freak!" Sabrine shouted back at the ugly thing.

"Now, now," it said, even though Sabrina thought she saw the troll grimace. Or maybe, it was a smirk. Sabrina couldn't tell.

Suddenly, Sabrina fell face first onto the hard carpeted wood floor. Sabrina lifted her head up, and her eyes were watery. She spat out two bloody teeth and touched her nose--it flopped to the side, bleeding like there was no tomorrow. It was broken.

Sabrina let out a sound somewhere between a squeal and a whimper--then quickly got up, because the troll was right behind her. She started sprinting, but it caught a handful of her long, blonde, beautiful hair, and yanked on it.

Sabrina would scream, but her mouth and her nose hurt too much to do it. Sabrina kept on running, dragging the troll behind her, which if you didn't think hurt, you're crazy. She grabbed a spear off the wall and, in one swift motion, sliced some of her hair off.

Sabrine remembered that she hadn't cut her hair since she was about ten. So it was long and blonde, and really pretty. It had been to about her waist, but now it was gone, and to about her shoulders. At least she got rid of the troll. She could see the closet five feet away now.

Sabrina, once in reach of the closet, dove inside, and felt around for something to block the door with. She finally found something long and pointy--probably a metal candlestick of some sort--and stuck it in the door handles. She breathed a sigh of relief when she heard the troll grunting outside the door, scratching it, but then finally leaving.

She then allowed herself to do what she wanted to do for the past few years--break.

She cried. And cried, and cried, and cried. Her blood mixed with her tears and dribbled onto her t-shirt. She cried for her hair. She cried for her nose. She cried for her teeth.

She cried even more when she thought of the terrible tragedy that had fallen upon her family. She cried when she thought of Daphne, and mostly when she thought of Puck. She thought she'd never see either of them again.

But most of all, she cried when she felt a presence in the closet.

_Oh, God!!! There's something in here with me!!_

Sabrina made the squealing sound again, and then, finally, broke the silver ring on her finger...

* * *

**Oh man!! Is Sabrina gonna die? Or what's gonna happen to Puck, hmmm? I don't know :)**

**Well, actually, I do... but you don't :P**

**beanieluver101--actually, it's not Nottingham. No, seriously. It's someone else... maybe you know him, maybe he's an OC, maybe it's me.**

**Review or Die!!**


End file.
